


Все любят динозавров

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Исполнение с феста по заявке "Стив/Тони. Рейтинг любой. AU по картинке. У Тони Старка есть маленькое хобби. И далеко не всем всем оно нравится".Картинка прилагается: https://tinyurl.com/mxx7m3p





	Все любят динозавров

_Кто предугадал ход событий на двадцать четыре часа раньше толпы заурядностей, тот двадцать четыре часа слывет человеком, лишенным самого заурядного здравого смысла._  
Антуан Ривароль

– Отличный план, Стив, собирай ребят и готовься, только сначала зайди за дополнительной консультацией, – одобрил Фьюри. Капитан непонимающе поднял брови.  
– Консультацией? При всем уважении, сэр, я способен справиться с планированием операции и без помощи ваших специалистов…  
– С планированием самой операции – да. С прогнозированием ее последствий – лишь отчасти, – возразил полковник. – Не спорь, Мария тебя проводит. И… как бы это помягче? Не удивляйся, в общем. Это будет выглядеть как бред, но сработает. До сих пор всегда срабатывало. Но не с тобой – тебе раньше было не нужно.

После такого напутствия Стив ждал уже практически чего угодно – например, говорящего чучела птеродактиля или контакта с пришельцами из космоса (благо, не впервой). Реальность оказалась и проще, и причудливее, напоминая один из тех дурацких снов, в которых можно обнаружить себя на экзамене по незнакомому предмету, да еще и без штанов.

Невозмутимая Мария Хилл, игнорируя осторожные попытки расспросов, привела капитана в сумрачную комнату. Темноту в ней разгоняли, и то не слишком убедительно, несколько горящих свечей, покрытых причудливыми потеками воска. В колеблющемся желтом свете загадочно поблескивал крупный, с голову младенца, хрустальный шар, вальяжно покоившийся на черном бархате. Поверхность шара еще более вальяжно оглаживала подозрительно знакомая рука.

– Тони, ты что тут делаешь? – с искренним интересом и ноткой негодования спросил Стив. – У тебя отпуск по здоровью!  
– Ну да, пока грудь заживает, я не могу летать и причинять добро в твоей компании направо и налево, – не стал спорить Старк. – Но просто бросить вас, ребята, и отправиться куда-нибудь в тихую Швейцарию мне совесть не позволяет. И шило. Привет, Мария, ты как всегда одним своим видом излучаешь искреннюю веру в мои силы и способности.

Мария тихо фыркнула. По ее сугубо личному мнению Старк просто от безделья бесился. И немного по-подростковому бунтовал за все годы, когда этого по каким-то причинам делать не получалось. Впрочем, Ник в эти его предсказания, похоже, верил, да и сбывались они…

– Ладно, это мне понятно. Непонятны твоя функция и… скажем так: антураж, – Стив прищурился и оглядел полускрытую мраком фигуру Тони. Судя по всему, в свободное от конструирования костюмов и блистания на вечеринках время Старк бродил по блошиным рынкам и гаражным распродажам: ничем другим наличие в его гардеробе элементов для создания такого романтически-бомжеватого вида объяснить было нельзя. Одна только поеденная молью шаль с кисточками чего стоила.  
– Ну, знаешь, чудеса требуют именно что антуража. Мой хрустальный шар терпеть не может дорогие костюмы, да и к джинсам относится скептически, – развел руками Тони, и тут же оказалось, что на левой у него хватит колец, чтобы осчастливить средней численности сорочью стаю. Стив только глаза закатил.  
– Откуда у тебя вообще хрустальный шар? И почему Фьюри послал меня к тебе с такими таинственными интонациями? Нет бы сказать «Загляни к Старку в темный чулан»…  
– А ты бы так и заглянул, конечно, – проворчала Мария себе под нос. Тони хихикнул.  
– Ну да, это прозвучало бы еще более странно. На самом деле, полковник явно хотел настроить тебя на мистический лад. И правильно делал. Сейчас посмотрим, что ждет тебя в будущем… – Тони уставился в центр шара, стал водить над ним рукой без колец, а после принялся бормотать какую-то тарабарщину, монотонно и довольно жутко. В целом, это выглядело бы как стандартный спектакль в салоне какой-нибудь Матушки Годо, снимающей венцы безбрачия за двадцатку, если бы не то, что главным его действующим лицом был Тони. Стиву начало казаться, что он благополучно свихнулся.  
– Что он делает? – шепнул капитан Марии, боясь отвлечь Старка, явно впавшего в подобие транса.  
– Настраивается. Разум от посторонних мыслей очищает. Вообще-то, говорят, для этого нужны мантры или молитвы, но он и так справляется.

Стив прислушался, и ощущение, что Тони спятил, стало только сильнее. Старк нараспев проговаривал:  
– Воду родную смешали с гелем, чтобы лить. Да, бери и лей в сосновый бор, где из-под угла родного выглядывает азиат, причем с такой кислой рожей, что вторично неохота смотреть…  
– Что это за?..  
– Похоже, мнемоническое правило для запоминания элементов таблицы Менделеева, – пожала плечами Мария. – Раньше он какие-то формулы таким же тоном начитывал. Видимо, скучно стало.

Стив обдумал сказанное. Вода родная? Да, действительно похоже на водород. Значит, «гель» подразумевал гелий, «лить» – литий, «бери и лей» – бериллий, ну а «бор», собственно, бором и оставался. Теперь стало даже интересно, и капитан стал прислушиваться дальше.

– Но не он был нам нужен, поэтому мы отошли на три метра и попали к магнолии, где Аля в мини-юбке мазалась кремом с содержанием фосфора, чтоб перестать быть серой. Потом эта Аля взяла хлорку, чтоб вымыть корабль аргонавтов.  
– Вот аргонавты, если честно, были внезапны, – шепнул Стив. Мария только вздохнула:  
– Зато девушка в мини-юбке – нет. Надо же было так алюминий изуродовать… О, кажется, настроился.

Старк уставился в шар еще более странно и сообщил Стиву:  
– Вы задержитесь на ночь. Будет снег. Нужно подготовиться заранее, чтобы не обмерзнуть, иначе Клинт рискует потерять пальцы. А ты рискуешь снова потерять щит, но не так сильно, как… Ага. Тираннозавр? Откуда там возьмется тираннозавр, в снегу-то?.. Ох, кажется, я потерял фокус. Но насчет задержки и снега я серьезен, – Тони прищелкнул пальцами и кольцами разом. – Вот. Прими к сведению и возьми с собой дополнительные теплые носки. И белье с начесом, хоть оно и ужасно с эстетической точки зрения…  
– Он точно не свихнулся? – Стив понял, что у самого Старка это спрашивать абсолютно бесполезно, так что обратился к Марии. Та развела руками.  
– Понятия не имею, но пока его прогнозы в девяноста шести процентах случаев сбывались.

Капитан уставился на довольно скалящегося из полумрака Тони.

– И давно ты шаманишь в темном чулане на благо ЩИТа?  
– Давно, но нерегулярно, – не стал скрывать Тони. – Что? У всех должны быть безобидные хобби. У меня вот такое.  
– Надо же, а я думала твое хобби – алкоголизм… – заметила Мария.  
– Нет, алкоголизм – это моя прошлая работа, – усмехнулся Старк. – Удачи, Стив. Потом расскажешь, появился ли тираннозавр. Мне самому интересно.  
**  
– Тираннозавр? – Фьюри отвел взгляд от файла с отчетом и устремил его на Стива. – И вы были к нему готовы, а потому легко справились?  
– Ну да. Тони предсказал не только циклон, похолодание и снега, но и тираннозавра. Сам не верю, что решил полагаться на это, но сработало, – Стив чувствовал себя на редкость странно. – Кажется, там какая-то аномалия… возможно, с проходом в другое измерение – оттуда и снег, и динозавр. Кстати, довольно смирный и, кажется, разумный. Сэр, я могу узнать, как Тони это делает?  
– Если бы я знал, давно посадил бы над шарами команду аналитиков и выпер Старка из этого чулана взашей! – сдержанно рыкнул Фьюри. – Но ты же сам видел: он несет какой-то околонаучный бред, смотрит в хрусталь и видит будущее. Иногда путается, но, думаю, это из-за множественности временных линий.

Стив принял такой ответ, но не удовлетворился им и решил поинтересоваться напрямую у Тони. Благо, всегда было известно, где устраивать засаду: как даже самые скрытные звери рано или поздно выходят к водопою, так и Старк выходит к кофемашине.

– Как ты это делаешь? – Стив подождал, пока Тони разживется огромной чашкой, а уж потом стал допытываться.  
– Ты опять забыл, как пользоваться кофемашиной? – заботливо и лишь чуть издевательски спросил Тони. – Давай я еще раз объясню: вот сюда засыпаешь молотый кофе…  
– Нет! Я про предсказания будущего!  
– А. Ну, это как фокусы: если я расскажу, в чем суть, магия момента исчезнет, а Фьюри выгонит меня вместе с моими чучелами и кристаллами. А мне нравится эта темная комнатка, я там вполне обжился.  
– Ну… ладно. Не рассказывай всего, только скажи: ты в самом деле видишь будущее в шаре?  
– А где же еще? – удивился Тони. – Ты видел, чтобы я куда-то подсматривал? Исключительно в кристалле. Несколько лет упорных тренировок – и ты тоже так сможешь, если очень хочется.

Стив решил, что потренируется как-нибудь потом, тоже взял чашку кофе, совладав с шипящей машиной, которой, если начистоту, здорово побаивался, и ушел, погруженный в свои мысли.

– Будущее в шаре, как же, – проворчал Старк, запахиваясь в свою драную шаль поплотнее. – Искусственный интеллект, работающий разом в нескольких временных линиях – возможно. Координированное сотрудничество с моими двойниками из других вселенных – да. Отдельный суперкомпьютер для вычисления вероятностей – однозначно. Микронаушник и суфлер – что-то вроде, не совсем же я нерадивый студент на экзамене. Но будущее в шаре? 

Он отпил кофе, крепость которого можно и нужно было измерять в тротиловом эквиваленте, и удалился в свою лабораторию, замаскированную под чулан шарлатана.

– Все любят шоу, – добавил он вполголоса, и несколько десятков Тони Старков, связанных с ним сквозь время и пространство, согласно вздохнули в наушнике. – И динозавров.


End file.
